Randomness Ultimate 2: Now With a Shit Ton More People
is a console video game created by Not a Rip-Off Games, being a sequel to Randomness Ultimate. Synopsis Characters NOTE #1: * = Starter character NOTE #2: If a character exists in real life, "(series here)" will not be put after the name. Returning #'Rick Astley' #'Eduard Khil' #'Insanity Wolf' (Advice Animals) #'Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy Goof'* (Mickey Mouse) #'Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack' (The Incredibles) #'Dipper and Mabel Pines' (Gravity Falls) #'Wreck-It Ralph' (Wreck-It Ralph) #'Moana and Maui' (Moana) #'Eddie Brock/Venom' (Spider-Man) #'Miles Morales' (Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse) #'Thanos' (Avengers: Infinity War/''Avengers: Endgame'') #'Wade Wison/Deadpool' (Deadpool) #'Han Solo' (Star Wars) #'Kermit the Frog' (The Muppets) #'Bugs Bunny'* (Looney Tunes) (Big Chungus as his alternative form) #'Daffy Duck' (Looney Tunes) (Duck Dodgers as his alternative form) #'Scooby-Doo' (Scooby-Doo) #'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (Animaniacs) #'Miranda Phillips' (The Mystic Woods) #'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (Batman) #'The Joker' (Batman) #'Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven' (Teen Titans) #'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium'* (The Powerpuff Girls) #'Him' (The Powerpuff Girls) #'Dexter and Dee Dee'* (Dexter's Laboratory) #'Cow and Chicken' (Cow and Chicken) #'Ed, Edd and Eddy' (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy) #'Courage' (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #'Samurai Jack' (Samurai Jack) #'Aku' (Samurai Jack) #'The Grim Reaper' (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) #'Billy and Mandy' (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) #'Finn "the Human" Mertens and Jake the Dog' (Adventure Time) #'BMO' (Adventure Time) #'Mordecai and Rigby' (Regular Show) #'Gumball and Darwin Watterson' (The Amazing World of Gumball) #'Steven Universe' (Steven Universe) #'Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman, and Chupacabra' (The Cryptids) #'Tyler Woodson' (The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor) #'Claire the Ghost' (Eric and Claire) #'Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith' (Rick and Morty) #'Godzilla' (Godzilla) (1954/2019/Life on Monster Island/ASMR Godzilla are his alternate forms, 2014 being default) #'Rexy' (Jurassic Park/''Jurassic World'') #'Smaug' (The Hobbit) #'It/Pennywise the Dancing Clown' (It) (1990 It is its alternate form, with 2017 being default) #'Valak' (The Conjuring/''The Nun'') #'SpongeBob SquarePants'* (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Primitive Sponge is his alternative form) #'Eugene H. Krabs' (SpongeBob SquarePants) #'DoodleBob' (SpongeBob SquarePants) #'Fred' (SpongeBob SquarePants) #'CatDog' (CatDog) #'Velocity' (Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer) #'Brimstone' (Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer) #'Timmy Turner' (The Fairly OddParents) #'Zim and GIR' (Invader Zim) #'Dib Membrane' (Invader Zim) #'Gaz Membrane' (Invader Zim) #'Jimmy Neutron' (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) #'Danny Phantom' (Danny Phantom) #'Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle' (Catscratch) #'Gatopardos the Cheetah' (Gatopardos the Cheetah) #'Sfika the Wasp' (Gatopardos the Cheetah) #'Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michaelangelo' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) (1987/1990/2003/2018 are their alternate forms, 2012 being default form.) #'Lincoln Loud' (The Loud House) #'Flytrap' (Flytrap: Savior of All) #'Spinolord' (Flytrap: Savior of All) #'Riley Killian' (The Miserable Adventures of Riley) #'Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber' (VeggieTales) #'Shrek' (Shrek) #'King Julien' (Madagascar) #'John Cena' #'Barack Obama' (Obunga is his alternate form) #'Childish Gambino'* #'Rosa Parks' #'Snoop Dogg' #'Jacksepticeye' #'Jacksfilms' #'EpicLloyd and Nice Peter' #'TheOdd1sOut'* #'Jaiden Animations' #'Jeffy' (SuperMarioLogan) #'SuperMarioGlitchy4' (SuperMarioGlitchy4) #'Brody Foxx' (Yo Mama) #'Dante' (Storybooth) #'Four and X' (Battle for BFDI) #'The Boy and Girl' (Missing Halloween) #'Collin the Speedy Boy'* (Collin the Speedy Boy) #'Gurkha' (Collin the Speedy Boy) #'Spyro the Dragon'* (Spyro) #'Hunter the Cheetah' (Spyro) #'Ripto' (Spyro) #'Master Chief' (Halo) #'Jeffrey Morrison/Howler' (Howler) #'Creeper'* (Minecraft) #'Enderman' (Minecraft) #'Dovahkiin' (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) #'Trevor Phillips' (Grand Theft Auto V) #'Freddy Fazbear' (Five Nights at Freddy's) #'Spooky' (Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion) #'Flowey' (Undertale) #'Bendy' (Bendy and the Ink Machine) #'Monika' (Doki Doki Literature Club) #'Cuphead and Mugman' (Cuphead) #'Granny' (Granny) #'King of VR' (Accounting Plus) #'Baldi' (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) #'Arthur Morgan' (Red Dead Redemption 2) #'The Croc' (Cartoon Network: CN School) #'Erma Williams' (Erma) #'Danisha the Poodle, Jordan the Bulldog, and Charlie the Chihuauha' (Me and Donaldo's Roleplays) New #'J. Jonah Jameson' (Spider-Man) #'Jeff Goldblum' #'Baby Yoda' (Star Wars) #'Juggernaut' (X-Men) #'Emmet' (The LEGO Movie) #'Johnny Bravo' (Johnny Bravo) #'Spear and Fang' (Primal) #'Squidward Tentacles' (SpongeBob SquarePants, with Red Mist/Squidward Suicide Squidward being his alternate form) #'Woody Woodpecker' (Woody Woodpecker) #'Gru' (Despicable Me) #'Mohamed, Said, and Samari' (Sajoedri, USA) #'D'Jon Lunsford/D'Jon the Bear' (Sajoedri, USA) #'Evan, Luna, Max, and Dahlia Terrestrial' (The Terrestrial Extraterrestrials) #'Michelle and Luke' (I Love Luke) #'Thomas Jefferson' #'Gordon Ramsay' #'Verbal Ase' #'Faceless Woman' (Illusion of Bias) #'Kitrina' (The Dinosaur Princess) #'Charlotte Painex' (Good Ol' Magic) #'The Naga' (Howler) #'Red' (Veronica) #'Violet' (The Sea Legend) #'Fluke' (Fluke) #'Sonic the Hedgehog' (Sonic the Hedgehog, new film design is his alternate form, with old one being default) #'Gilbert Gottfried' #'George Takei' (Suli as his alternate form or nah) #'Partrick Warburton' #'Jerry Seinfeld' #